


Amedot Week

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: The Amedot is officially going on forever. Here are six days of quality (hopefully) purple-and-green content for your perusal. Enjoy!





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> It's Amedot Week! Not affiliated with Amedot Bomb, that's different. That's a different continuity. Enjoy!

**Flowers**

A little way up the coast from Beach City is a small, forgotten cemetery that sits behind an old abandoned church.

Most people have long forgotten about it. The names on the graves have faded away. Over the overgrown hedge is the railway line, and the trains rumble slowly by without a care. Birds sing in the distance. It's a quiet place where few still tread.

Amethyst is one of those people.

You might laugh at this - _Amethyst_ , of all people, visiting this silent, worn place? Surely that would be more Pearl's thing! But once a year, every year, Amethyst visits this place. It is a lonely vigil - she has never taken anybody else.

Until today.

Peridot doesn't understand what a cemetery is. It seems odd for the humans to consign their physical forms to the Earth. Amethyst and Steven have tried to explain it - humans don't reform like gems do. They grow old and die. It's strange, Peridot thinks - and if she's honest, it's something of a shoddy evolutionary design feature.

But she does know that this is important to Amethyst, so she tries her best to understand.

Nobody knows what Amethyst does in the old cemetery. Not until today, that is.

Amethyst places a pink rose in front of a headstone. It's not like the others. It's clearly not made professionally - it looks like a rock that somebody found and scrawled an inscription on. A slowly fading painting adorns the bottom half - it is signed with a V in the corner.

"I guess I thought it was some kind of closure," says Amethyst, standing up.

Peridot looks over the headstone. She thinks she gets it - sort of.

"So this is a... _memorial?_ " she asks.

"Yeah, I know, it's _stupid_ , but it's something that's...it's just for me," replies Amethyst, "I guess it's kind of selfish..."

"Why would it be selfish?" says Peridot, "This is about what _you_ had, right? It wouldn't be the same if Garnet and Pearl were involved."

She shrugs. Amethyst wipes an eye and stands up.

"C'mon," she declares, "Let's get back to Beach City. I wanna see if Greg or Vidalia are up for some grub."

She begins to walk away.

"Amethyst?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Amethyst raises an eyebrow.

"What for, Peri?"

"This is clearly sentimentally important to you," says Peridot, "I'm... _grateful_ that you shared it with me."

Amethyst smiles.

"Anytime, Peridot," she replies, "Anytime."

They walk away, leaving the makeshift grave alone under the afternoon sun. The message, suggested long ago by a dear friend, is still clear, despite the moss that begins to grow over it.

_In Memory of Rose Quartz._

_Thanks for showing me what I could be._


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Peridot's first kiss wasn't quite what you might expect.

**First Kiss**

The general image one has of a first kiss is romantic. The backdrop would be a restaurant, or a beach lit by sunset, or perhaps a romantic European city like, say, Brussels. It's a quiet thing, perhaps unscored by a building, passionate score by somebody like Jason Horner. And there'll be a lot of nervous laughter or crying or a shared strand of spaghetti.

This was not how Amethyst and Peridot's first kiss went. It was not how it went at all.

For a start, they weren't in a restaurant or on a beach or in Brussels. They were aboard a rusting old trampsteamer somewhere in the Firth of Clyde. It was not sunset, it was midday, and it was raining hard. There was no sweeping score; instead there were the cries of the corrupted quartz that had made a nest in the wreck. And there was no romantic spaghetti sharing, as they too busy fighting said corrupted quartz.

It wasn't _quite_ Casablanca, then.

It had been a spur of the moment thing. The quartz had had Amethyst pinned, and Stevonnie was on the other side of the ship dealing with its identical nest-mate. She was unable to reach her whip, or even her gem to pull out a replacement. So she was left to struggle and wait to be poofed - or so she thought.

Peridot had been next to them, having failed to coax the quartz through a series of shouted insults. She had spotted the funnel of the old ship, leaning precariously, and had come up with a last minute plan. Flailing her arms desperately, she had reached up to the funnel and willed it to move.

It wasn't entirely graceful. One moment, the quartz was about to issue its coup-de-grace. The next, an enormous, rusty-red tube had slammed into it, poofing it effortlessly as it rolled over the side and into the sea. Acting quickly, Peridot had grabbed the gem and bubbled it.

Amethyst laughed, climbing to her feet and walking over to the green gem. Peridot smiled awkwardly as she pulled her into a hug. And then, completely out of impulse, she kissed Amethyst.

Amethyst was momentarily surprised, but then she simply shrugged and kissed back. This lasted for some time - long enough for a surprised Stevonnie, having defeated their own quartz, to encounter them. They thought it was adorable.

So it was that they first kissed. It was inevitable, really - not just that they did so, but that they ended up doing so out of impulse at a totally random time. In a way, of course, that made it more romantic than a fancy restaurant or a beach at sunset or Brussels.

It was romantic because it was unique to them. Which, really, is all you can reasonably ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something a bit quirky.


	3. Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst explains comforting the sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take the prompt as literally as I could.

**Day Three - Hurt/Comfort**

"So...what exactly is the point of this?"

Amethyst and Peridot were sitting in the kitchen. Above them, Steven was laying in bed - he was pale and shivering, and he had been wrapped up in blankets. Pearl, who had been stuck to him like glue all morning, had just refilled his water bottle and was gently slipping it beneath him, while Connie sat next to him, quietly reading him well-wishes that his other friends had sent to him by text.

"He's sick, right?" said Peridot, "None of this is gonna _heal_ him. What if he spreads his bacterial infection to Connie?"

"They're making him feel better, Per'," shrugged Amethyst.

"But they're _not_ making him feel better," snapped Peridot, "That's the point I was trying to make."

Amethyst scratched her chin.

"Let me put it this way," she said, "You remember that fanfiction you were telling me about? The CPH one?"

"I've told you about many CPH fanfictions," replied Peridot, "You'll have to be more specific."

"The one where... _Percy_ , I think, breaks his leg."

"Oh, that one!" nodded Peridot, "Yes, I do recall it."

"Well you remember that scene where Pierre's staying with him at the camp's aid station and keeping him company, right?" said Amethyst.

"I think I do," said Peridot.

"I _hope_ you do," replied Amethyst dryly, "You were _crying_."

"It-it-it was just a nice scene, that's all!"

"Yeah," nodded Amethyst, "Well, that's what Connie and Pearl are doing. Yeah, Steven's gonna get better if we leave him alone, but he's gonna be sad and uncomfortable and junk. This at least makes him feel a bit happier, you know?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Peridot, "It's like a _hurt/comfort_ fic! I get it now! So Steven's Percy, and Connie's Pierre, and...I dunno where Pearl fits, where does Pearl fit?"

"She's the mom."

"There's no 'mom' in CPH," muttered Peridot.

"Point is," said Amethyst, "They're making Steven happy. And really, you can never do too much to comfort someone..."

The door flung open. Lapis ran into the house, a massive bubble of water hovering next to her. Garnet followed after.

"I talked to Garnet and I think we can drown the germs!" she exclaimed, "Just hold your breath, Steven, I'll get you all better!"

"...okay," said Amethyst, " _Maaaybe_ you can."


	4. Monster AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old man recounts a strange couple met in a prison for the supernatural.

**Day Four - Monster AU**

It was some years ago - 1935, I think. That was when I was first employed by the Department of Supernatural Affairs, which Roosevelt had established the year before. We were taking over managing the Supernatural stuff from the Bureau - we had to do, Hoover was mishandling it badly. Also he was a vampire, so conflicts of interest abounded.

I was with a task force taking over the Raven Rock Facility. It was a dismal place when we arrived. The old warden had come from the Alaska Department of Corrections, and he ran it the way he knew how - like a prison. That was never the intention, and the DSA's new warden - I think he was a fallen angel of some kind - made that abundantly clear as he gave him his marching orders. I think he eventually ended up at Alcatraz - no, not as a guard, I mean he was actually incarcerated in Alcatraz.

They brought in a whole new staff. I was considered one of the guards, although that felt a bit redundant what with the platoon of marines the feds insisted on posting there. I was assigned to Block Nineteen. We had a senior agent, three other guards, four teachers, two psychiatrists, a librarian, a quartermaster, a few cooks and one marine sentry. They kept us all close knit, and the warden made it very clear that we were to foster working relationships with our twenty charges. 'Unbecoming behaviour' would not be tolerated.

I suppose we were still keeping them under lock and key - I always told myself it was for their protection, but I can understand why others thought it differently. It worked out in the end; Raven Rock eventually turned into more of a town and it's residents were absolutely vital during the War, but I do sometimes feel a little uncomfortable about how it started.

I digress, of course. You didn't come here for my excuses, you came here to talk monsters.

Each of us guards handled five residents each (the sentry usually wandered around where he thought he was most needed - he was a nice enough guy, though.) I was responsible for a werewolf, a selkie, a fairy and two gems.

Yeah, gems. They're from space.

There were two of 'em, a green one and a purple one - Peridot and Amethyst. They'd been picked up together by the Bureau somewhere in Delaware - at least I think it was Delaware. They gave them quite a fight - couple of g-men got knocked out and they only 'poofed' 'em by running them over with an armoured car. Amethyst was long regarded as a problem prisoner by the old FBI guards, and even after the regime change she still caused a lot of trouble. She said she needed to get back to 'Steven'. We were under orders to keep her inside.

That I do feel bad about, as she seemed to be the most loyal person you'd ever meet. When I first arrived at Block Nineteen it was a mess. The old correctional officers the Bureau had employed had clearly kept them in line with fierce discipline and nightsticks. Peridot - the green one - was clearly at the end of her rope. She later told me, when trust had started to build between us, that Amethyst had been the only thing keeping her going - keeping anyone in Block Nineteen going, in fact. She had established herself as a symbol of resistance, a defiant fly in the warden's soup.

He wrote a report on her before he left. The words he wrote on top became something of a running joke for us - 'PROBABLE BOLSHEVIK.'

Her war didn't end simply because the regime changed - she was determined to leave. Hell, we'd have let her go, but we had our orders. The President wanted 'abnormals' kept on Raven Rock, and that was what we were going to do.

If Amethyst was the heart of Block Nineteen, Peridot was the brain. She was well liked by the staff - they thought she was cute - and we'd give her just about anything she wanted. Art supplies, books, records, just about anything. And sometimes she'd catch us talking about our days at Raven Rock, and from that alone, she devised a map of the facility, the patrol patterns of the guards and the marines, even the safest route to the nearest city of Anchorage. We never suspected a thing.

A year after I arrived, in October 1936 (or was it 1937?), Peridot came to us with an idea. Block Nineteen would hold a Halloween party. It soon caught on, and everybody was quickly invited - save our poor marine, who had to guard the door that night. We put everything into it - it was nice to have something to distract our attention from the bad news that constantly came in from outside; from the nightmares emerging from Germany, Japan and the Soviet Union.

The night went off without a hitch. We had everything; good food, good records, good vibes, good everything. Amethyst and Peridot stole the show, if I'm honest - they danced together for most of it, and right at the end...

...well, let's just say they had a very personal moment, eh?

...what? What do you _think_ they did? They got to first base, they got on, they were macking, they shifted, they Frenched, they planted one on each other, they made out, _they exchanged a Yankee dime_. Do I have to spell it out for you? They _kissed._

...what do you mean I could have just said that?

Now Raven Rock wasn't like the outside. In those days, you could go to prison for that sort of thing, but in many ways we were already _in_ prison, and, well, maybe Raven Rock attracted outcasts of society, even in the staff. So we drank to them...and drank...and drank some more...suffice it to say, we didn't so much walk back to our bunks as _roll_.

But we'd forgotten one thing - gems can't get drunk. So while we were sleeping off the mother of all hangovers, and our marine guard was wondering which god had forsaken him to leave him standing outside in the rain, Amethyst and Peridot were tunnelling out. It was hours before anybody checked in on them, and by then it was too late - as it turned out, Peridot had used much of the things we'd given her to construct a drill. They sent the marines to check the other side of the channel, but they were _long_ gone.

I got quite a dressing down for it from the warden - we all did. But in a way, I don't think he was that upset. He was trying to change what Raven Rock was - it wouldn't be a prison, it'd be a refuge.

Years passed. When the War broke out, I left the DSA and went to Britain, where I signed up for the Army - America wasn't in yet and I figured I ought to do something to stop Hitler. When they found out who I was, they asked if I could help form some kind of 'Paranormal Brigade.' I was happy to help, and they sent me off to a camp to meet the first recruits.

There were six of them. Garnet was their leader, and she'd been made Sergeant by the Army. Then there was Pearl and Lapis (who I suspected and soon confirmed had their own thing going on), a human-gem 'fusion' named Stevonnie, and finally there were Amethyst and Peridot. I pretty much had to laugh, but there were no hard feelings.

I asked how they were doing on the outside.

Amethyst smiled, showed me a green ring, and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll actually play one of these prompts straight, I promise. XD


	5. Fusion Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot doesn't have a fusion dance. Right?

**Day Five - Fusion Dance**

Gem relationships tended in many ways to be represented by their fusion dance.

For Garnet and Stevonnie, it almost seemed like they had none - they were so in sync with each other that both Ruby and Sapphire and Steven and Connie would almost melt into each other. It soon became clear that the same was true for Rhodonite and Fluorite (Steven called their dance the Great Fusion Cuddle Pile.)

Opal was created through a mix of Pearl's and Amethyst's normal dance styles, which were very different from each other and probably contributed to the fusion's somewhat scatterbrained nature. Pearl and Garnet tended to make their fusion dance quite showy, so Sardonyx was the natural result. As for Sugilite, her fusion dance wasn't too refined, but left a powerful impression.

Pearl and Lapis were careful in their fusion dance - they took it slowly but gracefully, each step light and careful. Apart from Steven, Lapis was very hesitant to fuse with anyone else.

But what of Peridot? The fact was, Peridot was not able to fuse. Therefore, you couldn't try to represent her relationships through dance. How then, could you define _her_ friendships?

The answer was simpler than you might think.

Peridot's fusion dance was a garden under a summer sun, meticulously organised, in a crater where a barn had once been - and her enthusiastically showing Amethyst around it.

It was a confused glance at a half-eaten chilli dog and the many condiments atop it, and Amethyst's patient but enthusiastic explanation of its appeal.

It was the dark shadows of a kindergarten, and a long evening spent matching members of the Famethyst to holes.

It was a ring toss at Funland, which they'd never again played but often talked and joked about.

It was huddling around a tablet late at night looking at cat videos, and Amethyst cheerfully showing her compilations of vehicular mishaps at a low bridge.

It was the sound of the sea in the distance as they rested together on the couch - Amethyst sleeping, Peridot lazily watching a CPH rerun.

No, Peridot couldn't fuse, but in a way she had her own fusion dance. And it was just as deeply personal as any other.


	6. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has bought a few things. A few dozen things, in fact.

**Day Six - Free Day**

"Uh, Peridot? Greg wants me to ask you about the stuff you've been buying with his credit card."

"Yeah, I've been trying to learn more about Earth culture through it's artefacts!"

"That's great Peri, but...did you really need all this stuff."

"Yes, it's _all vital_."

"So you needed a Pokleman cake topper?"

"Yes, I wanted to try that 'baking' activity Lars mentioned."

"A Make America Adequate Again hat?"

"Peedee wanted to set it on fire."

"A fifteen inch boar-hair broom?"

"It's for a meep morp! I'm making a horse."

"A baby's winter hat with sheep ears?"

"I didn't _know_ it wouldn't fit my head."

"A metal license plate frame?"

"Meep morp."

"Two bottles of Cool-Assist?"

"I wanted to try 'dying my hair'. It didn't work."

"A front bumper?"

"Pimping my tractor."

"Former President Grover Cleveland's autobiography?"

"I actually bought two copies. Non-consecutively."

"Peridot, I _think_ you might be a hoarder."

"That's ridiculous! I've never once been tempted to join a horde!"

"No, I don't...ah, never mind. Never change, Peridot."

"I can't. I don't shapeshift, remember?"

"Yep. _Never change._ "


End file.
